Oswald's First Disney Christmas (A musical)
by Shadowsgirl3214
Summary: Melody Mouse, the daughter of Mickey and Minnie Mouse, has an idea for her Uncle Oswald for Christmas. Since he thought his beautiful cat wife, Ortensia was dead by the time he was in Disney World, his Christmas is ruined. But, what happens when Melody has Ortensia sing with her in the Disney Christmas Day Parade on Cinderella's Castle Stage? Semi sequel to Wasteland Phantom
1. Chapter 1

5

**Oswald's First Disney Christmas (A musical)**

**Chapter 1: Coming to his new home**

**_*Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble _— NAME: _"italicized"_=singing**

—

It was a beautiful December 23rd in Walt Disney World. Snow was on the ground, carolers were singing, and children were playing and building snowmen. That is, everyone but Mickey Mouse and his new wife, Minnie. They had just settled down in front of the fire, snuggled up together, while listening to their daughter Melody play her piano. She was 17 now and played like a professional. She had a gift for music…just like his friend Corona Pug (who really was a beagle, not a pug). Like Corona, Melody could play guitar, violin…even the harmonica, but learned that from her father. But, the rest were like Corona. Mickey was afraid that Melody was really adopted, but he remembered being at the hospital when she was born. So, she couldn't have been.

Just then, Minnie's ears perked up when she heard Melody begin to sing. Her eyes watered when she heard what song her little girl was singing. She looked at Mickey and he smiled, letting her know he could hear too. She had a beautiful voice, like Corona, but when it came to this song, she sounded like a little girl singing it…to our Savior Jesus Christ.

**MELODY: _"Happy birthday, Jesus…I'm so glad its Christmas…all the tinsel and lights, and the presents are nice, but the real gift is You. Happy birthday Jesus…I'm so glad its Christmas…all the carols and bells, make the holiday swell, but it's all about You."_**

Just then, Minnie heard Melody about to sing her favorite part of the song. She always got chocked up at this part too.

**MELODY:_ "Happy birthday Jesus…Jesus I love You!"_**

Melody stopped playing and singing, for there was a knock at the door. She turned her head as Mickey got up and answered it, and Melody's face brightened.

"Auntie Cora!" She yelled as she ran up to her god-mother and friend, Corona Pug, hugging her.

"Oh, well, hello, sweetie!" Corona said, hugging her back. Minnie chuckled and Mickey just smiled. He loved how close his daughter and his best friend were. "I only came to get your mother and father for a quick second." Melody let go of Corona and smiled bigger. Apparently, she couldn't contain her excitement for her floppy eared uncle to come to Disney for good.

"I think I know why!" She said, making Corona giggle.

"What is it Corona?" Mickey asked. "Did Pete banish Tommy again?"

Corona giggled again as she looked at Mickey. "No Mick. Tommy's fine. But, it's someone who came here for your guys' wedding…from where forgotten cartoon characters go." Mickey's frown turned upside down to a smile. He knew who she was talking about now.

"He-he finally came back? But…why did he leave in the first place?" Mickey asked, excited and yet mad at the same time.

"Now, that, I can answer…" Corona announced. "He wanted to finish up fixing Wasteland again before moving here permanently." Mickey sighed. He understood that. Wasteland was just recently hit by the Phantom Blot once again and he had to go back and fight it with Oswald's help…along with Tommy and Corona by his side.

"The only problem is…" Corona began again. Minnie stood up at Corona's sudden sadness and walked up to Mickey and Melody. "…Ortensia isn't with him." She finished. Mickey immediately grabbed his coat, gloves, and hat, threw on his boots and ran out the door to look for his half-brother, but acted like he was biologically related…Oswald the Lucky Rabbit.

Oswald was sitting at a bus stop, like Corona told him to do, waiting for her to return. He sighed when she hadn't yet and was about to walk away when he heard a familiar voice as he stood up. He turned his head and saw a black mouse with a tan mussel and blue eyes. He smiled. Mickey smiled when he saw that Oswald had a tan mussel like him and blue eyes. He still wore his blue shorts. But for the winter, they were pants. He still didn't have shoes; or boots on his huge feet. But then again, no one made shoes that would fit Oswald's foot size.

"Hey Ozzie…" Mickey said, with a hint of comfort in his voice. However, Oswald heard that hint of comfort and knew Corona had told him that Ortensia couldn't come with him, which caused his smile to turn to an angry frown.

"Oh, cut the act, Mick! I know Cora told you Ortensia couldn't come!" Oswald said crossing his arms in front of him and looking away, with his eyes closed.

Mickey sighed. "Yeah…she did. What's wrong with her?" He asked after a beat of silence. Oswald looked at Mickey again and sighed. He, to be honest, knew that him leaving Wasteland was the last time he'd see his lovely cat wife.

"Well, Mick…the last time you saw her was…when; your wedding day?" Oswald began, as he scratched his head. He saw Mickey nod yes and began again. "Well…just recently she grew very sick and…" Oswald choked. He couldn't say it. He just couldn't. His lovely wife was going to die and he wasn't going to see her again.

Mickey walked up to his older half-brother. "Oswald…is it a disease that you only get in Wasteland?" Mickey asked as he placed a hand on Oswald's shoulder. Oswald looked at Mickey as a tear fell down his cheek.

"Yes…and it's a disease you can die from, Mick! That's why she's not with me right now. Even though she has a heart again…she stayed behind so the disease wouldn't spread around the real Toon world." Oswald answered. Mickey, unbeknownst, just pulled Oswald in for a hug and Oswald returned it.

"I'm sorry to hear, Ozzie." Mickey said, sounding like he felt bad. Oswald heard the sound in his voice and pushed him away.

"I don't need sympathy, Mickey!" Oswald yelled. "I just need a warm place to stay until I find a place of my own." Mickey just chuckled his signature hearty chuckle and nodded in the direction of his house. Oswald smiled again and followed his little brother in the direction he nodded to.

Melody and Corona were sitting at the piano at Mickey and Minnie's house together. Corona was more than just a friend and a god-mother; she was also Melody's piano teacher. She decided, while she was there, that she'd teach Melody what she recently learned from her class. Minnie couldn't help but smile at them. They played piano a lot together, but around Christmas time, it looked so sweet.

Mickey walked into the house, followed by Oswald. Melody heard the door open and looked. "Uncle Oswald!" She yelled, running up to him and hugged him.

"Whoa!" Oswald said, laughing a little as he hugged her back. "Hey kiddo, I missed you too!" He looked at Mickey and mouthed: 'When did this happen?' Mickey chuckled his hearty chuckle again and mouthed back: 'You remember Melody. You were here when she was born.' Oswald blushed with embarrassment and remembrance. He forgot about Melody Mouse, his niece, for a moment there.

When Melody pulled away from the hug, she said: "I've been waiting for you to return, Uncle Oswald!" Oswald was shocked to hear how her voice changed so much. She sounded like a full-fledge teenager. Well, considering she was one now, but still…

"You were?" Oswald asked, after the moment of shock wore off and guilt for leaving his niece for so long arose in him.

"Yeah…but it's okay! I'm just glad you came back!" Melody replied.

"Melody, do you want to show what your father and uncle what you learned just now?" Corona asked, making Melody look at her, and smile. She ran back to the piano, and began to play another religious Christmas song and began to sing, like a professional.

**MELODY: _"Oh holy night, the stars are brightly shinning, it is the night, of our dear Savior's birth. Long lay the world, through sin and error pinning, till He appeared, and the soul felt his word. A thrill of hope, a weary world rejoices, oh yonder break, a new and glorious mourn. Fall, on your knees, oh hear, the angel voices. Oh night, divine, oh night, when Christ was born. Oh, night, divine, oh night, oh night divine. Oh, night, divine, oh night, oh night divine."_**

Melody stopped playing the piano and stopped singing, as everyone cheered.

"Wow…I didn't know she could sing that well, Mick!" Oswald exclaimed, in disbelief.

Mickey chuckled heartily and said, as he pointed at Corona: "She has a great vocal couch." Oswald looked at Corona and smiled. He forgot that she had an amazing singing talent, and a talent for instruments. But, he never realized that Melody got that talent too.

Melody looked at her mom and dad, and her uncle as they all clapped for her and she smiled. "Thanks!" She said.

Corona smiled at how well she teaching Melody to play the piano, guitar, and violin. She was even doing a great job at being Melody's vocal couch. She could tell that Melody loved to sing and loved singing in front of her friends and family.

"Hey Mel…tell Uncle Oswald what you recently received from Pete." Mickey said, with a smile.

"What is it?" Oswald asked as Melody ran to the kitchen, grabbed the letter from the fridge, and ran back to the living room, showing the letter to Oswald. Oswald read it out loud.

'_Dear Miss Melody Mouse,_

_We cordially invite you to perform in the Disney World Christmas Day parade on December 25th, 2026…'_

Oswald stopped there. "Melody, that's great news!" He said, sounding excited for her. Melody just smiled at him, and ran back to the kitchen to hang the letter up on the fridge again.

"I'm so proud of our little girl, Mickey. She surely has a talent that not even I have!" Minnie announced with a smile on her face. Mickey smiled at Minnie as he took her hand and kissed her cheek. Oswald started to miss Ortensia again, and wished she was there.

"If-if you'd excuse me, I need some air…" He said, walking out of the house, not realizing that Melody was watching from behind the wall to the kitchen. He sat on the front steps and looked up at the sky, as he sighed.

**(SONG: "Sending you a little Christmas"—Jim Brickman ft. Kristy Starling)**

Oswald took a picture of Ortensia out of his jacket pocket and stared at her beautiful face on shinny paper. He remembered her beautiful singing voice as well. He missed her so much.

**OSWALD:** _**"A photograph, a blanket, some mistletoe, confetti snow, an angel to put on a tree. Santa Clause in crayon, to make you smile today; while you're so far, away. So I'm sending you a little Christmas, wrapped up with love, a little peace, a little light, to remind you of, how I'm waiting for you, praying for you, I wanted you to see, so I'm sending you a little Christmas, 'til you come home to me."**_

~WITH ORTENSIA THE LUCKY CAT IN WASTELAND~

Ortensia placed a stocking with Oswald's name on the fluffy white trimming at the top, in a box of stuff to move to the real Toon world with. She was packing her stuff to move away to Disney World to be with Oswald, because she got some great news from the doctor just 5 seconds ago, and she was almost done packing already **(LOL)**.

**ORTENSIA: _"Some gingerbread, a candy cane, a stocking I made with your name; I filled it, with your favorite things. A way to say, I love you, like kisses through the air, hoping you'll feel me there. So I'm sending you a little Christmas, wrapped up with love, a little peace, a little light, to remind you of, how I'm waiting for you, praying for you, I wanted you to see, so I'm sending you a little Christmas, 'til I come home to you."_**

**OSWALD: _"Home into these arms of mine…"_**

**BOTH: _"Home, where you/I belong! So I'm sending you a little Christmas, wrapped up with love, a little peace, a little light, to remind you of, how I'm waiting for you, praying for you, I wanted you to see, so I'm sending you a little Christmas…"_**

~BACK WITH OSWALD~

**OSWALD: _"Till you, Come home…! Home, till you come home, to me."_**

**(End of song)**

Oswald sighed again and looked back at the picture of his lovely cat wife in his hand. "Ortensia, I'm so sorry for leaving when I did. I should have stayed with you, in your final hours." He said to no one in particular. Melody over-heard him though and got an idea. She grabbed her music binder from the music area as Corona, Mickey, and Minnie were talking and catching up. She ran up to her room, sat at the keyboard by the window, and began to write her very first original song, about Christmas and lost loved ones…and where those loved ones could be.

**~END OF CHAPTER~**


	2. Chapter 2

2

**Oswald's First Disney Christmas (A musical)**

**Chapter 2: Melody's Christmas present for Oswald**

**_*Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble _— NAME: _"italicized"_=singing**

—

The next day, in Wasteland, Ortensia had finished packing and was heading to her new home with Oswald and her half-brother-in-law. She couldn't wait.

Melody was at the park that same day. Christmas Eve in the afternoon was full of hassle at all the stores she went to. So, she went for a walk by herself at the park. Considering she was 16 years old, she could do anything alone now. She was just walking, with her hands in her hands in her coat pockets when she heard a guitar being played by the lake. She followed the sound and saw her high school crush and best friend Mason Rat sitting on a rock, and playing her favorite Christmas song of all time.

He tried to sing the song, but he was massacring the entire song. Melody giggled and walked closer as she heard him stop and sigh. _"Silent night, holy night, all is calm, all is bright…"_ Mason looked at Melody and was shocked at her voice.

"Well, come on…play the song!" She yelled as she sat on the next rock beside him, ready to sing.

Mason began playing the song again and Melody; began to sing.

**MELODY: _"Silent Night, Holy Night, all is calm, all is bright, round yon virgin mother and child, holy infant so tender and mild, sleep in heavenly peace, sleep in heavenly peace."_**

Mason continued to play the song as Melody sang the second verse.

**MELODY: _"Silent Night, Holy Night, son of God, love's pure light, radiant beams from thy holy face, with the dawn of redeeming Grace, Christ the Savior is born, Christ the Savior is born…"_**

Mason stopped playing for that was all he knew and Melody's voice was growing weak from the cold. But, everyone who stopped to listen clapped for them and then continued to do what they were doing.

"Wow, you just saved me from embarrassment, Mel!" Mason said to Melody, making her blush a little.

"Oh, it was nothing." She said in return, with a little giggle afterwards.

"You have a beautiful voice."

"Th-thanks…"

Just when they thought they were alone still, and were about to walk away from each other, they heard giggling from behind Melody. Melody looked over and saw her 2 best friends Rachel Duck and Ebony Cat, and Rachel was holding a stick over the mouse and rat, giggling. Melody looked up and saw the mistletoe above them and blushed.

"Rachel, Ebony!" She yelled. Mason just chuckled a hearty chuckle like Mickey. "I'm sorry, they are always trying…" She began to say as she looked back at Mason, when he just kissed her on the lips making her close her eyes and kiss him back. Rachel and Ebony smiled excited as Rachel pulled the mistletoe away from them, but stayed.

When Melody and Mason pulled away, Melody's eyes were sparkling as she smiled. Mason smiled too, for he felt the same way.

"Did you feel…?" Melody began to ask.

"You bet I did." Mason replied back kisses her cheek afterwards.

"AW!" Rachel and Ebony sighed.

Melody and Mason just chuckled at their friends as their foreheads touched.

"Um…excuse me…?" A voice said. Melody looked over and saw someone she was hoping to see home.

"Auntie Ortensia!" She yelled getting up and hugging her.

"Oh, my, goodness…hello Melody…!" Ortensia said, hugging her back.

Melody pulled away and said, excited: "Uncle Oswald has been a wreck ever since he got here! He's been slumped on the couch at my house, just being quiet." Ortensia started feeling terrible. If only she could have called him before she left Wasteland.

"Oh, my poor Bunny…I should…" Ortensia began when: "NO! I have a better idea…" Melody said, with her idea smile painted on her face.

**~END OF CHAPTER~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oswald's First Disney Christmas (A musical)**

**Chapter 3: Christmas Eve, with Mason Rat.**

**_*Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble _— NAME: _"italicized"_=singing**

—

That night, Melody came home, and snuck Ortensia into the guest room, since Oswald just slept on the couch, and told her to stay. Mason had come with to her house, with his guitar. Minnie walked in at that time when Mason walked in and asked:

"Who are you?"

Mason looked at Minnie and smiled.

"Hi, Mrs. Mouse…I'm Mason Rat…Melody's boyfriend."

Minnie smiled and looked for Melody.

"Well, where's Melody?"

"Oh, she's hiding her present for Mr. Rabbit, who is passed out on the couch." Mason replied, chuckling at the sleeping black rabbit on the couch. Minnie giggled and covered Oswald up with a blue blanket that Melody knitted herself.

"Well, I look forward to seeing her gift for him tonight."

"It's not being given tonight, mom." Melody said when she came back into the living room. Minnie looked at Melody and looked confused.

"What do you mean, Mel, dear?"

"Auntie Ortensia came back just now, and Uncle Oswald doesn't know that she's here. So, we have to keep it a secret and wait until the parade tomorrow." Melody whispered quietly to Minnie and Mason.

"Oh, you plan on announcing her on the float?" Minnie asked. "No mom. I plan on having her…" Melody began to explain when Oswald began to stir and woke up. "What's going on?" He asked, as he rubbed his eyes and sounding groggy. "Nothing Uncle Oswald…" Melody said, smiling. Oswald smiled at Melody and then saw Mason and sighed. "Who's the boy?" He asked. Melody giggled as Mason chuckled like Mickey, just as Mickey himself walked through the door. "Hello Mason! By golly, what are you doing?!" He asked, excited. "I'm here for Christmas Mr. Mouse. Melody invited me." Mason replied. "I take it he's your boyfriend, huh, Mel." Oswald said, sitting up. Melody giggled as Mason put an arm around her. "Yeah, Uncle Oswald…he is." She replied.

"When did that happen?" Mickey asked. "Tonight actually…Rachel and Ebony held a stick with mistletoe over our heads at the park. We kissed and…I felt something I didn't know was really there." Melody explained. Mason just chuckled and Mickey chuckled too, and it felt like there were two Mickey Mouses in the room, making Melody, Minnie, and Oswald laugh.

"Oh, boy…Mickey Jr. is in the house right now!" Oswald laughed, feeling a little better about the situation with Ortensia. Melody laughed as well and put her head on Mason's shoulder.

Ortensia was up in the guest room, with the knowledge of that Oswald didn't know she was there. She sighed as she sat on the bed, thinking of just leaving the guest room just to show Oswald she was alive and well. But, she didn't want to ruin Melody's gift for him. So, she stayed.

Ortensia took out a picture of Oswald from her purse and looked at her handsome rabbit husband on shinny paper. She sighed and really wanted to see him, but knew it had to be a surprise because of Melody.

**(SONG: "My Song for you"—Bridgit Mendler ft. Shane Harper)**

Just then, Ortensia heard music coming from down the hall. So, she peeked out the door and saw Melody with her boyfriend Mason, playing their instruments and getting ready to sing a song they both thought fit Oswald and her. **[Mason has certain songs he can sing.]**

**MELODY:** _**"didn't know what to get you, ordinary just wouldn't do, but I just found the perfect gift, for you. Now I got it already, but it's not wrapped in red or green, come and sit down beside me here, underneath the Christmas tree! We've got…"**_

**BOTH:** _**"…mistletoe, and firelight, on this cold December night, the snow outside, will set the mood, as I sing my song for you."**_

**MELODY:_ "I hear church bells are ringing…"_**

**BOTH:_ "Carolers are singing, harmony with me now…"_**

**MASON:_ "You are looking so lovely…yeah…"_**

**BOTH:_ "Even if the lights go out! We've got mistletoe, and firelight, on this cold December night, the snow outside, will set the mood…"_**

**MELODY: _"…as I sing my song for you."_**

**MASON:_ "You're so beautiful; I only hope you see what I see…"_**

**MELODY:_ "Yeah…"_**

**BOTH: _"every word; is meant to show you how much you mean to me…"_**

**MELODY: _"We've got mistletoe, and firelight, on this cold December night…"_**

**BOTH:** _**"…the snow outside, will set the mood, as I sing my song…We've got mistletoe, and firelight, on this cold December night, the snow outside, will set the mood…" **_

**MELODY: _"…as I sing my song…."_**

**MASON:_ "Sing my song…"_**

**BOTH: _"Sing, my song…for you…"_**

**(End of song)**

As the song ended, Ortensia couldn't help smile and shed a tear. She saw Oswald looking proud of their little niece and her boyfriend.

"That was beautiful, Melody!" Minnie said.

"Thanks. I dedicated it to Uncle Oswald. You'll get your present tomorrow." Melody said, looking at Oswald.

Oswald smiled a little as a tear ran down his cheek. He was proud of Melody and couldn't wait for his present.

**~END OF CHAPTER~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oswald's First Disney Christmas (A musical)**

**Chapter 4: Disney's Christmas Day Parade, and Oswald's gift**

**_*Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble _— NAME: _"italicized"_=singing**

—

The next day, everyone was outside their homes, sitting on their lawns, or off to the side in Main Street. Oswald and Mickey with Minnie came a bit late. Melody went ahead of them with Oswald's "gift" all ready to go. She was performing on the Cinderella Castle Stage and to her; that felt like a dream come true. After all, Disney World was the place where dreams begin.

Oswald and his half-brother and sister-in-law, were standing on the sidewalk of Main Street. They couldn't wait to see what Melody had in store for the parade. A float came down the street, with Austin & Ally's Ross Lynch singing his Christmas song "Christmas Soul". Once he was done, he continued to walk down the street, waving to his fans. Melody was up next. Mickey and Minnie, made it to the front, Oswald stayed behind. To be honest, he just wanted his cat wife back and didn't care anymore about it being Christmas Day, the first day of Christmas.

He was about to head home when Melody spoke out.

"I'd like to introduce my Uncle Oswald's gift to come out here and sing with me!"

Oswald stopped walking and turned around. He saw a cat girl, with a cute little green hat that had a red carnation on the side, a cute little red dress and her green winter jacket. Her eyes were a gorgeous ice blue and her fur…was black. Oswald knew right away who this was.

"Or-Ortensia…?" Oswald said under his breathe. He ran up to the front and was standing next to Mickey now.

"Since this is Uncle Oswald's first Christmas here in Disney, I thought I'd give him a Christmas he'll never forget. Auntie Ortensia, are you ready to sing?" Melody asked. Ortensia nodded her head and held a microphone as she sat down on a stool in front of Melody at the piano.

**(SONG: "Where are you Christmas?"—Faith Hill)**

Just as the music started playing, Mickey recognized it as one that he heard her writing in her room, 2 days ago. **[I do NOT own the song.]**

**MELODY: _"Where are you Christmas, why can't I find you, why have you gone away? Where is the laughter, you used to bring me, why can't I hear music play?"_**

**ORTENSIA: _"My world is changing, I'm rearranging, does that mean Christmas, changes, too?"_**

**MELODY: _"Where are you Christmas, do you remember, the one you used to know?"_**

**ORTENSIA: _"I'm not the same one; see what the time's done, is that why you have, let me go?"_**

**MELODY: _"Christmas is here, everywhere, oh…"_**

**ORTENSIA: _"CHRISTMAS IS HERE, IF YOU CARE, OH!"_**

**BOTH: _"If there is love, in your heart and your mind, it will feel like Christmas all the time. I feel you Christmas, I know I've found you; you never fade away! The joy of Christmas; stays here inside us…"_**

**ORTENSIA: _"…fills each and every heart with love…"_**

**MELODY: _"Where are you Christmas?"_**

**ORTENSIA:_ "Fill your heart with love."_**

**BOTH:_ "Ooooooooooooooooooo…"_**

**(End of song)**

As the song ended, everyone went berserk. Melody got off the piano bench and Ortensia got off the stool and they both bowed together. When the parade continued, Melody and Ortensia got off the stage and went down to their family.

"Oh, you were great, Melody!" Mickey stated as he and Minnie hugged her.

"Thanks!" Melody responded. She turned to Oswald and smiled at him. "Merry Christmas, Uncle Oswald." She added as she stepped aside with her mom and dad to reveal Ortensia behind her.

Ortensia smiled at Oswald and he was in complete shock.

"Or-Ortensia…?" He asked as he walked up to her.

"Hey Ozzie…I'm home." Ortensia said. Oswald went from shocked…to excited and hugged her with a tight embrace. Ortensia returned that tight embrace, as a tear ran down her cheek.

Oswald pulled away and wiped the tear off her cheek. "But, I thought…" He began.

"I was cured in time for Christmas, Honey Bunny! I'm here to stay." Oswald smiled even wider at her little nickname for him and kissed her. She returned the kiss and Melody couldn't help but jump and down in excitement.

That night, was a little calmer than the morning and afternoon. The stars were shinning bright in the sky, and the full moon was glowing like the Star of Bethlehem.

Melody smiled, as she looked up at the sky. She was lying on the snow with Mason, holding her hand. Corona and her boyfriend/best friend, Tommy Beagle (who really was a beagle) were standing around by a tree, with Mickey and Minnie, having a great time at the Christmas Party. Oswald couldn't stop hugging Ortensia. He thought he lost her for sure. Just then, Tommy asked for everyone's attention.

Melody and Mason sat up and watched as Tommy began to ask something.

"Okay, um…Corona, we've known each other ever since we were 5 and 6. You have made my life complete and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He began.

"Tommy, what are you…?" Corona began to ask when Tommy got down on one knee, pulling out a black velvet ring box. Corona new right then and there, what he was about to ask.

Tommy opened the box and asked the question he was afraid to ask: "Corona Ann Pug, will you merry me?"

Melody's eyes widen and she smiled excitedly.

"Oh, Tommy…" Corona said. She wiped away a tear and said: "Yes…yes I will merry you!" Tommy got up and put the ring on her finger. Corona just smiled and kissed him as he kissed her. Everyone went wild and berserk. Even Oswald stopped hugging Ortensia for a moment to go crazy wild for the newly engaged couple.

"Congratulations Corona and Tommy!" Minnie said. Corona pulled away from their long kiss and wiped away another tear. She couldn't believe he proposed on her favorite holiday of them all.

"Merry Christmas, my white rose…" Tommy whispered in her ear. Corona kissed his cheek and smiled at her nickname from when she was 17 like Melody.

Just then, Melody noticed the north star and smiled. She was smiling because, on this night, it reminded her of the Star of Bethlehem, from when our Lord and Savior, Jesus Christ, was born.

**MELODY: _"Happy birthday, Jesus…I'm so glad its Christmas…all the tinsel and lights, and the presents are nice, but the real gift is You. Happy birthday Jesus…I'm so glad its Christmas…all the carols and bells, make the holiday swell, but it's all about You. Happy birthday Jesus…Jesus I love You!"_**

**ALL: _"Happy birthday, Jesus…I'm so glad its Christmas…all the tinsel and lights, and the presents are nice, but the real gift is You. Happy birthday Jesus…I'm so glad its Christmas…all the carols and bells, make the holiday swell, but it's all about You…"_**

**MELODY: _"…Happy birthday, Jesus…Jesus I love You."_**

Melody closed her eyes and thought to herself: _I love You, Jesus._

—THE NEW YEAR—

The New Year was filled with happiness and sadness. Melody died at the age of 18 in a car crash, along with her boyfriend and fiancé Mason Rat, who was 1 year older than her. Mickey and Minnie were devastated, but knew she was in a better place. The only problem was; it was too quiet around the house for Mickey and Minnie to handle. Ortensia would come over though and play some music for them so that way it would feel like Melody was still there, but it wasn't the same.

But on Christmas Eve 2027, at night, when Mickey was outside painting Pluto's dog house yellow again because it was all pealed off, he heard her. He heard Melody's voice singing again!

**MELODY: _"Happy birthday, Jesus…I'm so glad its Christmas…all the tinsel and lights, and the presents are nice, but the real gift is You. Happy birthday Jesus…I'm so glad its Christmas…all the carols and bells, make the holiday swell, but it's all about You. Happy birthday Jesus…Jesus I love You!"_**

"Melody…?" He asked, looking around.

"I love you daddy." Melody's voice echoed through the air, making Mickey's eyes water up and a tear fall down his cheek.

He and Minnie both heard her singing every Christmas after her death from then on, and, when the time came, they would see her once again…when they were up there with here.

**THE END~**

**Merry Christmas, from Shadowsgirl3214 (Rebecca Monroe)**


End file.
